Gundam Breaker 3/DLC
This is the list of Downloadable Content (DLC) for the Gundam Breaker 3. DLC #1: Re-Break *'Cost: Free' *'Release Date: June 13th, 2015' Story The story tells an fierce battle between Mr. Gunpla and Will in eight years ago. Contents *MSN-00100J Hyaku Shiki J *RMS-099BD Break Dias DLC #2: Build Beginning *'Cost: ￥1,000' *'Release Date: October 25th, 2016' Story In the Irato Game Park’s Gunpla Battle Simulator, a hot new add-on has been installed. A mysterious man suddenly appeared, who recommended the add-on’s installation, and Illut Granny have accepted it as she does anything as long as it yields a profit. The Gunpla fighters, including Misa, take on the new missions introduced by the add-on in high spirits. Colored by the desires and ambitions of the people, the new missions are played by users all over the world. But within it, fighters witness an unidentified enemy mecha and this new battle is only the beginning. Contents *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (6th Form) *BN-876 Scramble Gundam *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Ver. GFT *Additional Missions & Parts DLC #3: Build Rising *'Cost: ￥1,000' *'Release Date: November 25th, 2016' Story In the 30 years ago, an event known as the “Gundam Great Front” was held in Tokyo. Now, at the same event site, there is a Gundam Great Front Museum. Kouichi invites you to visit the Gundam Great Front Museum, where the world’s first-ever Gunpla Battle Simulator was 30 years ago, to experience a restoration stage. The adults who were once kids reminisce over the past. Meanwhile, in a place completely unrelated, the children of now engage in lively girl talk. Contents *AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX *ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion *ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth *AMX-107R Rebawoo *Additional Missions & Builder Parts *Stages from Gundam Breaker 1 DLC #4: Build Evolution *'Cost: ￥1,000' *'Release Date: December 20th, 2016' Story I'm a toybot, a toy robot. Before you know it, people become adults and move on from playing with toys. But when that happens, what will become of me? After Master and Misa become adults, I wonder if I, a toy, will be put away somewhere…? Contents *ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris *GNW-20000 Arche Gundam *MW-01 Mobile Worker Model 01 Late Type *Knight Superior Dragon *Additional Missions & Builder Parts DLC #5: Build Absolute *'Cost: ￥1,000' *'Release Date: January 25th, 2017' Story Just recently, a computer virus was born of the Gunpla Battle Simulator has been making a fuss in the world. In response to notification of an emergency, Kadomatsu rushes to Irato Game Park. There, again affected by the computer virus, Info-chan was acting strange. As usual, everyone tried to remove the virus. However, the Gunpla Battle Simulator is to be recovered by the manufacturer. Is there anything they can do about their Gunpla Battle Simulator getting taken away? Contents *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam *ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake *Additional Missions & Builder Parts DLC #6: Build Kingdom *'Cost: ￥1,500' *'Release Date: February 22nd, 2017' Story At the space elevator atop the floating airport in the Pacific Ocean, in commemoration of the start of the Space Solar Power Generation (SSPG) facility’s construction, a ceremony is to be held. One event within the ceremony is a Gunpla Battle SSPG Commemoration Tournament, to which the Ayato Shopping District Team is invited. However, behind the participants’ enthusiasm, a certain man who has been preparing for this day was about to put his plan into action. Contents *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *RB-79 Ball *RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam *GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam *GF13-009NF Gundam Rose *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal *AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal *VGMM-Git01 Kabakali *RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Woundwort) *Additional Missions & Builder Parts DLC #2－#6 Break Pass *'Cost: ￥5,000' *'Notes:' A downloadable content pass including the DLC #2 to #6 will be released on November 25th, 2016 and it will only be sold until January 9th, 2017. Contents *'DLC #2: Build Beginning' *'DLC #3: Build Rising' *'DLC #4: Build Evolution' *'DLC #5: Build Absolute' *'DLC #6: Build Kingdom' Category:Downloadable Content